Afterwards
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Includes: DuncanXTopher, TopherXChris and DuncanXChris
1. Chapter 1

A Total Drama Yaoi Story

A Topher and Duncan/Topher and Chris Mclean/Duncan and Chris Mclean story

Afterwards

Part 1: After being released from jail

After I was released from jail, I met up with a kid who seemed so stuck up, he was like a weird looking Mclean. I bet he was like 16, or maybe even 17, but still he couldn't be much of a class expert, so I walked by him, somewhat shoving him, he glares at me, I catch a glimpse of him, and realize I was so stupid, he's that kid who kept calling Mclean old, Topher I think was his name, he must've realized, who I was cause he came over and said, "You're Duncan, are you not?" I say, "Well yes, you're Topher, right?" He says, "That's what I've been told." I say, "Dude, you're so stuck up, aren't you?" He says, "So what?" I say, "Just saying! OMG You're like Mclean!" He says, "Don't compare me to Chris! He's too old!" I say, "Geez, dude, sorry! I'll not do that again!" He says, "Good. But anyways, aren't you supposed to be in jail?" I say, "I was released just 10 minutes ago. Anyways, do you want to check out my place?" He says, "Sure." I walk to my apartment and Topher follows me. After a while we arrive at my apartment, I open the door and he enters first, and I enter last. I say, "Dude, I like you...like love you..." He says, "But...but we just met..." I say, "I know but it's the truth." I kiss him. He blushes and kisses me back. I lick his lower lip, and he opens his mouth allowing my tongue in.

End of part 1: After being released from jail

Next part 2: After I was eliminated from Pahkitew Island 


	2. Chapter 2

A Total Drama Yaoi Story

A Topher and Duncan/Topher and Chris Mclean/Duncan and Chris Mclean story

Afterwards

Part 2: After I was eliminated from Pahkitew Island

Well after I was eliminated from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, I got to look over my time in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, I remember when Chris invited me to his underground lair or whatever. It was after the Balloon challenge and after Amy was eliminated. Chris said through the loud-speaker, "Hey Toph, meet me in front of the dock." I met him in front of the dock later, and he said, "So Toph, what did you think of the challenge was it a good challenge?" I say, "Yeah... Just a bit messy." He says, "That's what makes a great challenge!" I say, "I could tell." He says, "Well, you know, I'm way older than you, right?" I say, "Yeah, but whatever...right?" He says, "But just to get this out of the way, how old are you?" I say, "16...why?" He says, "Guess I'll wait 2 more years..." I say, "Why?" He says, "I'll just tell you, I love you." I say, "Okay... Wait...what did you just say?!" He says, "Yeah..yeah." I say, "You love me?" He says, "Yes. And also follow me." I say, "Okay..." He walks to a rock a few yards away from the dock and he kicks it revealing a hole with a tube going down. I say, "Wh-where are we going?" He says, "To my underground studio." I say, "Underground studio? Cool!" He says, "Yeah." He jumps and goes down the tube, I follow him. After a few minutes we hit a floor. And Chris then says, "Follow me to my room..." I say, "Wait...wait...wait... Your room?" He says, "Yes." I say loudly, "OMG!" He says, "Keep it down, no one can know that you're here." I whisper, "Sorry." He then walks down a hall and after a minute we arrive in front of a door, Chris turns the door knob, and walks in, I follow him, then he kisses me. I kiss him back, and he licks my lower lip, and I open my mouth allowing his tongue in.

End of part 2: After I was eliminated from Pahkitew Island

Next part 3: After I blew up Chris's "cottage" but before I was arrested 


	3. Chapter 3

A Total Drama Yaoi Story

A Topher and Duncan/Topher and Chris Mclean/Duncan and Chris Mclean story

Afterwards

Part 3: After I blew up Chris's "cottage" but before I was arrested

Well Duncan had blew up my cottage, I was pissed. But I let it pass, I walked up to him before the elimination and said to him, "Duncan, you are such a jerk, but I have to tell you something." He says, "What Mclean?" I say, "If you promise to not kill me or even harm me, I'll tell you." He says, "I don't make promises, just tell me!" I sigh and say, "Okay, I love you.." He laughs as I was expecting and says, "You're joking right?" I say, "No." I take him to the spa hotel and to the boys room and lock the door, and then I kiss him. He pushs me away and says, "I love Gwen still, dude!" I say, "Even if she broke up with you in episode 5?" He says, "Fine!" I say, "Dude, just admit it you love me too. That's why you blew up my cottage.." He says, "No and no." I say, "What do you mean?" He says, "You're like I don't know probably in your 30s, I'm 16, we can't be doing this." I say, "I'm not going to do it with you, not until you're 18." He says, "Oh okay, then alright." I then kiss him again, and he kisses me back.

The end 


End file.
